


drown me in love

by shindouchrono



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, M/M, copious amounts of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindouchrono/pseuds/shindouchrono
Summary: They've been married for six years now, and Chrono's stuck on what to get Kazuma for his birthday.





	drown me in love

A clock sits on the nightstand next to a bed, where two still figures lay. They both have their eyes closed, but neither is asleep. Comfortable silence fills the room. It’s quiet enough to hear a pin drop, until--

“Kazuma?” Chrono asks, shifting to get a better look at the raven haired man he’s curled up with. “What do you want for your birthday?”

Squinting his eyes, Kazuma glances over at the clock on their nightstand. “It’s nearly 2AM and you’re asking me what I want for my birthday? Can’t you ask me in the morning?”

“I mean, it’s not like you’re asleep right now. Besides, aren’t you, like, more likely to say what you really _really_ want right now? What if it’s something you’re too shy to say otherwise!”

Kazuma sighs. “I dunno. I don’t know if there’s anything like that.” He pauses to look at Chrono, who’s wide-eyed and alert despite the late hour. He smiles. “Shouldn’t you know the things I like already?”

Chrono pouts. “I _do_ know what you like, but I’m asking in case there’s something you really want! So, is there?”

“Well,” He begins, glancing up at the ceiling. “I want you, Chrono.”

If Kazuma squints, he thinks he can see a darker hue to on Chrono’s cheeks, but he’s not sure. When a minute passes, he figures he’s right in thinking the redhead is embarrassed.

“Kazuma, we’ve been married for _six years_ , you’re going to ask for something like that now? You’ve already had that for longer than six years! We’ve been dating since high school.”

He laughs and pulls Chrono in closer, kissing the top of his head. “Yeah, well, maybe you should ask me in the morning instead of right now. Just because it’s the weekend doesn’t mean you should completely wreck your sleep schedule.”

Chrono shuts his eyes and exhales deeply. “I guess you’re right, but think over it, okay? Maybe something you want will come to you in your sleep. Like a prophecy or something.”

“You really need to stop watching those conspiracy videos.”

“ _You’re_ only saying that because they freak you out. I told you I can use headphones if you wanted me to.” As Chrono speaks, his husband searches in the dark to leave a kiss on his neck. He lets out a soft sigh. “Didn’t you just say not to wreck my sleep schedule?”

“Yup.” Kazuma replies, casually. He kisses Chrono’s neck again. “But if I wreck _you,_ it’s different. Totally different.”

“Sure it is, babe.”

* * *

Chrono wakes up to the sun peering in through the curtains and an undignified scream coming from the direction of the bathroom. He rubs the sleep from his eyes as he peers in the open door.

Kazuma’s bent over and still screeching. One of their cats, Metal Party had jumped on the raven haired man’s back as he was brushing his teeth. Chrono stifles laughter as he lifts the cat off his husband.

“Are you okay?” He asks, holding Metal Party like a baby. The cat doesn’t look amused but purrs loudly and nuzzles into Chrono’s chest anyway.

Kazuma spits into the sink and fills water into a child sized Disney mug. He washes the toothpaste out of his mouth and half-turns to glance at Chrono, frowning. “Are you asking me or him?”

“Both, obviously.” Chrono smiles, a grin that reaches his eyes. Kazuma looks like he wants to pretend to be annoyed a little bit longer, but his face cracks and he smiles too. Chrono walks closer, kissing Kazuma on the cheek. “Good morning, my love.”

“Morning, darling.” He replies, putting the mug back on the counter as he get closer to Chrono. Metal Party places his paws on Kazuma when he tries to lean in to kiss Chrono on the lips. “Really.” He deadpans, frown returning.

Chrono giggles and gently puts down Metal Party on the counter, who sticks his head under the faucet. A drop of water falls, and he bolts out of the bathroom.

The redhead laughs as he pulls out his toothbrush. “Speaking of our cats, have you seen Liafail yet?”

“Nah.” Kazuma shakes his head. “Not yet. I think he might be sleeping under the bed again, but I didn’t check.”

“Mm, probably.” Chrono squeezes out a pea sized drop of toothpaste onto a red toothbrush. “I was just wondering. I couldn’t find one of their toys, so I think he might have brought it under the bed. Along with your fuzzy socks.”

“You think Liafail took them again?”

A shrug. “Maybe it was Metal Party this time.”

Kazuma nods. “I’ll check after breakfast. Is heating up leftovers fine? We have so much leftover stew… I guess Anj-- _Tokoha_ ,” He stumbles, and Chrono glances over. Only recently had first name basis been established between Tokoha, Shion and Kazuma, so Chrono picked up on the slip. “Tokoha really does take that stuff super seriously.”

The sink turns on. “Yup. I can ask around if anyone wants some. It might be too much for just the two of us. Oh!” Chrono exclaims, looking suddenly brighter. “Maybe we could invite Taiyou and Hiroki over. I’m sure they’d want some. But if we’re inviting people to eat our leftovers, we could also ask Kazumi and Satoru.” There’s a touch of playfulness in his tone.

Walking out of the bedroom, Kazuma checks under the bed. “Guess we could. Sounds more to me like you’re looking for an excuse to tease people.” He reaches his hand under, coming into contact with several soft objects. He grunts, pulling them out. “Found Liafail.”

Their second cat playfully bites at Kazuma’s hand and immediately licks it. Chrono sticks his head out, still gargling his mouthwash. He looks amused.

Kazuma takes another look under the bed. Liafail escapes to the bathroom. “And like, fifty million socks. Hey, is that the book I lost?”

Chrono pets behind Liafail’s ears, laughing. “We raised a bunch of thieves. Either that, or major bookworms.”

“Yeah, or cats that like feet.”

“Kazuma,” Chrono deadpans. Liafail’s curled up in his arms, purring. “Why?”

Standing up, Kazuma grins, looking way too proud of himself for such a horrible joke. He follows Chrono to the kitchen. “Because you can’t be the only one joking about our cats having bad kinks. Why else would they steal socks?”

Chrono sighs.

* * *

“Get out of the kitchen.” Chrono says, peeking his head over the counter to see Kazuma trying to sneak a look. “I see what you’re doing, Kazuma! Either go back in the bedroom or get out of the house.”

“Hey, it’s my birthday soon. Legally, you can’t be rude to me.”

The redhead rolls his eyes. “Are you five?” But after a split second, he shakes his head and motions Kazuma closer. “Fine, just close your eyes. Don’t peek. I’ll put a little bit of the frosting in your mouth, okay?”

Kazuma closes his eyes, expectant.

Chrono leans in and kisses him.

Frowning, Kazuma crosses his arms over his chest. “I like kissing you, but that isn’t frosting. I want some.” He reaches over into the bowl Chrono’s standing at and sticks his finger in. With a playful grin, he licks it.

“Hey!”

Chrono gently pushes his husband out of the kitchen. “Alright, alright. If I let you stay here any longer you’re going to puppy dog eyes your way into eating a raw cake.”

“Sounds good to me.” Kazuma replies, shrugging.

Rolling his eyes, Chrono turns away to wash his hands at the sink. “If puking nonstop a day before your birthday is your idea of good, then sure.”

Kazuma laughs. He leans over on the counter at the entrance of the kitchen. “The view I’m getting right now is pretty good. Do I get this on my birthday, too?”

“You can get whatever you want on your birthday.” Chrono glances back at Kazuma. His cheeks flush. “Can you please stop gawking at my ass? It’s hard to work like this.”

“If you mind that much, sure.”

There’s a beat of silence and Chrono sighs. “Fine. Stare at my ass if you want to.” He doesn’t turn back around again, but Kazuma can see that the tips of his husband’s ears are red, and he needs to stifle a happy laugh.

* * *

When Kazuma opens his eyes in the morning, he notices that the spot next to him his empty. The light isn’t coming in through their windows like it normally does. When he reaches blindly for his glasses, he realizes that the room is still dark.

If he strains his ears, he can hear footsteps coming from the kitchen. Kazuma doesn’t feel like getting up just quite yet. It’s his birthday, after all.

And, he had a feeling that his husband wanted to wake him up like every other year on his birthday. So instead, he sits and waits. Kazuma tries to not look at the clock, but it’s hard. After about ten minutes, Metal Party crawls out from under the bed and jumps on the bed.

Kazuma tries not to scream. “Metalmetal, are you ever going to learn not to jump on me, or is it going to be like that for the rest of our lives?”

Metal Party mews, tilts his head and Kazuma can’t force the grin off his face.

Familiar footsteps start getting closer, along with the sound of metallic clinking. Kazuma recognizes it as silverware and feels excitement bubble up in his chest. The door opens and Metal Party runs to Chrono, who’s holding a tray.

Kazuma can see his husband’s beaming expression with the light from the open door spilling into their bedroom.

“Happy birthday, Kazuma!! Good morning!” Chrono walks closer, face brighter than sunshine. He sets the tray down on Kazuma’s lap.

Coffee how he likes it, waffles with butter and syrup on the side, bacon and two overhard eggs sit on several plates. There’s also a card that rests against the mug.

“Thanks, Chrono.” Kazuma tilts his chin up and Chrono leans in for a kiss. “Should I open the card first?”

“Yup!”

Thankfully, over the years, Kazuma had learned how to decipher Chrono’s scribbled handwriting. Granted, sometimes it could be legible, but it would only get messier the more excited Chrono was when he was writing.

His face feels like it’s going to split open from smiling.

_Kazuma,_

_Happy birthday, my love! I hope you slept well, and that you like your breakfast. I made everything you like!! I guess I could have made dinner food but there’s just something about eating waffles on your birthday, you know?_

_Anyways, I’m really happy we get to spend another birthday together. This is just one of our many. Honestly, I was super worried when buying you gifts… I’ve recently started worrying if, more down the line, it’s going to be harder to buy you gifts!! Isn’t that such a silly reason to panic? It makes me happy, though. This is one of my favorite problems._

_Either way, I hope you enjoy your presents._

_We’ve been married for six years and dating for even longer. I can’t express how much you mean to me, and I can’t possibly begin to express how much I love you. Each day we spend together I find myself loving you more. It’s really weird! I keep finding more reasons to love you. I have the feeling it’s going to be like this for the rest of our lives. I hope it is._

_I don’t want to rob my future self of ideas for other birthday letters, so I’ll try and start ending it here. I’m so happy we met and got married. I thought about this when we were dating, and when we were engaged, and the day we got married. I’m so glad we get to spend the rest of our lives together. I can’t wait. Every day I spend married to you is a day I cherish._

_I love you so much. Happy birthday, my love. Here’s to this, and many more._

_Your husband,_

_Chrono_ _❤︎_

Kazuma wipes his eyes as tears fall. The bed squeaks as Chrono climbs into bed with his husband.

“I love you so much…” He whispers, kissing Chrono on the cheek. “I love you so, so, so much. Thank you.”

“I love you more.” Chrono retaliates, grinning. “I’m glad you like it, but there’s still more to come. There’s still lunch, dinner and dessert.”

His face turns a little bit red, and Kazuma raises a brow.

“...And one more thing, but you’ll need to wait till later for that. For right now, eat so you can open your presents!!”

“But only some of them?” Kazuma asks, knowing smirk on his face.

Chrono nods.

* * *

  
After Kazuma’s done eating, Chrono reaches under the bed for a carefully wrapped box. It’s fancy looking. The paper has loads of glitter on it, and it’s tied with a navy blue bow.

“It matches your hair.”

Kazuma unties the ribbon and unwraps the paper, silver glitter catching on his fingers. He raises an eyebrow at his husband.

“What? Glitter is great.”

Underneath the wrapping paper is another box. Kazuma tears through the tape with his fingers and opens it up. He smiles when he sees it.

It’s a new helmet for his motorcycle. It’s black with blue accents. “Look on the outside of the ears and on the inside where it’d go over your neck.”

Kazuma does. On the outside is the Shadow Paladin clan emblem. His face starts to ache from smiling so widely. He checks the inside to see the roman numerals for their wedding anniversary. Tears spill down his cheeks as he runs his thumb over it. “Thank you.”

Chrono kisses his tears away. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

Lunch was just as good as breakfast was. Chrono made a dish that Kazuma loved but could never for the life of him remember the name of, something that Rive used to make.

Throughout the day, Kazuma gets a lot of phone calls from people he knows. His brother, obviously. His mother, Taiyou, the former members of the Fukuhara Vanguard club, Jaime Flowers, even Ibuki-- but it seemed more like Mamoru had pushed him to.

They get gifts at the door. One of them is an elegant bouquet of flowers that Chrono nearly loses a lung laughing over. Attached is a mile long note and a sizable collection of slightly trashy romance novels from Satoru and Kazumi, but mostly Satoru.

Chrono’s wiping a tear from his eye as he examines the books. “I think I own this one.”

“Why would you own that?”

The redhead’s flipping through the pages. “He got me one too, a while ago. It’s actually pretty decent. You think Kazumi had a hand in sending you these? I’d guess, since the flowers have his name on them, too. He knows you’re a bit of a reader, maybe he told Satoru?”

“This wouldn’t be the weirdest gift I’ve gotten since they’ve been dating.”

Chrono snorts. “You have a weird bar, y’know. They need to stop doing gift shopping together, really. Or maybe they shouldn’t? I always enjoy what they get us. They’re a cute couple!”

“You always say that.” Kazuma rolls his eyes, reading through the note. “Nii-san says they’re also gonna bring back some stuff from America.”

Moving in closer, Chrono leans over Kazuma’s shoulder to read the note. “I see, I see. I wonder if they’re going to run into Aichi? If so, I hope they say hi for us. Maybe we should call them? What time is it there?”

“Too late to call, I’m pretty sure.” Kazuma checks the time. “What now, by the way? You got any other big birthday plans?”

“Uh,” the redhead shrugs his shoulders. “I mean, I do, but it’s your other present that’s meant to wait for later.”

“Telling me it’s for later makes me want it now.” Kazuma scooches closer to Chrono, kissing him on the cheek. He reaches out to grab Chrono’s hand to kiss it. “C’mon, what is it? What needs to wait till the end of the day?”

Chrono’s cheeks redden and a pout had settled on his lips. “It’s what you asked for.”

Kazuma looks up at the ceiling, thinking. What did he ask for? He didn’t remember really asking for anything. Jokingly maybe, but he hadn’t seriously asked for anything that he could remember.

But then it dawns on him what it must be.

“You?” He asks.

Looking embarrassed, Chrono reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a silver bow and places it directly into his hair. Somehow, it doesn’t clash with the red strands. Kazuma couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight.

“You’re irresistible.” Kazuma compliments, touching the nape of Chrono’s neck. “Can I unwrap my present now?” His hands rest on the underside of his husband’s shirt, lifting it up just enough to reveal a sliver of skin.

Chrono nods.

Kazuma smiles and leans in.

They’d been making out for at _least_ twenty minutes when they decide to go back to the bedroom. Of course, the only other living beings in the house were Liafail and Metal Party, so they _could_ have risk-free sex in the living room or kitchen, but the bed was warmer.

Kazuma’s kissing Chrono’s neck and pulling off his jeans when his husband clears his throat.

“Hey,” He starts. “Shouldn’t I be paying more attention to getting you off? It’s your birthday, after all.”

“You make a fair point, but I like messing you up more than I like getting off. Your reactions can be my present.” Kazuma replies, and Chrono looks ready to complain but smiles instead. “See? That smile of yours is so cute.”

“If you’re sure, but you have to tell me if you change your mind, okay? It feels so unfair that you’re pampering me on your birthd--” Chrono’s words are cut off by a gasp as Kazuma gently rests his hand on Chrono’s thigh. “Kazuma…”

His eyes flutter shut and his breathing gets heavier. Kazuma feels himself smirking, keeping his eyes open so he didn’t miss a single thing. It was only his view, so why would he let himself miss even a second of it? “You’re so cute, Chrono.” He runs his nails up and down his husband’s leg.

Chrono turns his head away. “I’m not.”

Kazuma laughs. “Sorry, should I say hot instead? Because it’s true. You are very, very hot. You’re cute, too.” He knew Chrono’s body was sensitive, which was something the redhead complained about, saying it made him feel like he was in a porno or something. But taking advantage of it was way too much fun.

He could get up to get the lube and condoms, but he wanted to tease his husband a little longer.

Kazuma’s leaning in to kiss Chrono’s neck when--

The redhead gasps as Kazuma’s phone goes off, and the two sigh. “Who is it,” Kazuma reaches for his phone. “And why don’t I care?”

He checks the caller ID. “Okay, I do care. It’s Mikuru-san.”

“I feel like we’re high schoolers again.” Chrono deadpans, sinking into the bed. Mikuru had walked on them before, multiple times, even. It got more embarrassing each time. “You should pick up.”

Kazuma does. He smiles the second he hears Mikuru’s voice and flashes a thumbs up at Chrono, who smiles back. He turns on speaker and they talk for a long while. Mikuru sounds like she was smiling when she was talking and says _I love you,_ at least every other sentence.

The couple beam at each other.

* * *

Chrono makes Kazuma sit at the head of the dining table, even though they normally sit next to each other. He kisses the top of the raven haired man’s head.

“It smells really good.” Kazuma knew what it was, since he’d requested it months earlier. Slightly spicy ramen. He also knew it was homemade, even the noodles. He’d watched Chrono stay up late in an attempt to perfect the recipe before it was even close to November.

Setting the bowl down, Chrono smiles at his husband. “I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will. It’s really unfair that you’re a good cook, funny, good at Vanguard _and_ pretty. I swear, you have such a leg up above everyone else in the world. But I guess that makes me the luckiest man in the world?”

The redhead moves his bowl to the table and pulls the chair out, sitting down. “Wrong. _I’m_ the luckiest man in the world and I am absolutely not going to let you steal my position on this. Today is one of my holidays, you know!”

“It’s my birthday.” Kazuma retorts, and looking amused, Chrono shakes his head.

They eat and talk about anything and everything, but also nothing at all. Liafail and Metal Party hop on the counters and happily meow at their fathers. They dash across the room and Kazuma and Chrono laugh as they watch.

Happiness.

There wasn’t a trace of uncertainty or unease. Just a sense of bliss, a sense of joy. It was like sitting in front of a warm fire on a winter day, or eating a steaming bowl of soup after returning home after being in the rain.

For both of them, that happiness had become their world and their home.

About an hour and a half after dinner, Chrono pulls out the cake from the fridge and sets it at the dining table. He lights the candles as Kazuma watches.

It’s a dark chocolate cake with equally dark chocolate as frosting. It’s decorated with raspberries and homemade fondant. The candles are striped in all sorts of colors.

He stands in front of the cake as Chrono flips off the lights and turns on the video camera. The redhead starts to sing and Kazuma tears up for what had to be the millionth time today. But he couldn’t help it. Happiness was weird like that.

Happiness made him cry.

Thankfully, Kazuma wasn’t like he was before, when he was younger. This time, happiness felt natural. It felt like something he was allowed to have.

It felt like something he _deserved_ to have.

It wasn’t like every single day was perfect, or that there was no bad days. But there was no doubt he was happy. He loved his family, his friends, and his husband. Kazuma loved his every aspect of his life, from his cats, to his house, to his cards. He loved all of it more than words would ever, ever express.

He loved the life he had. He loved being alive.

“Kazuma,” Chrono says. His eyes twinkle like stars as he looks at Kazuma. The fondness he held was visible in his gaze, in his every move. “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday kazuma shouji the love of my life
> 
> my twit is @shindouchrono plz leave a comment or kudo if you liked it and thank u sm for reading!!


End file.
